Golden Touch
by loudandproudx
Summary: What happens when sixteen year-old Bristol James dumps her longtime boyfriend Dougie Poynter only to find out the hard way that he's written a break-up song about her? That's not even the worst part.


* * *

**Hello! Here's a new story for you all. **What happens when sixteen year-old Bristol James dumps her longtime boyfriend Dougie Poynter only to find out the hard way that he's written a break-up song about her? That's not even the worst part. McFLY's song rises to the tops of the charts, leaving Dougie to tell the world that the song, "Silence is a Scary Sound" is about her, and her only. As the song's popularity continues, Bristol's life is suddenly turned upside-down.

This fanfiction is sort of a hybrid of the lovely boys of **McFLY **and the plot of one of my favorite books, **Audrey, Wait! by Robin Benway. **McFLY's history is a bit different in this one. For one, they're American, in America, and they haven't been signed yet. alright, let's start already.

* * *

"Nothing left but a memory..."  
-Automatic Loveletter "Make-Up Smeared Eyes"

You probably don't know me. Actually, you probably do, but the only thing you probably know about me is my name. Actually, you probably know more than that. You probably know that I've had a song written about me. You probably know that my life changed from then after, all thanks to one band named McFLY. You've probably heard The Song in your car, driving to the beach. You've probably heard it while shopping for hair dye in Hot Topic. Your mum probably knows the chorus, and your little sister probably has it in her iPod somewhere.

Most people think that I'm this random chick that McFLY decided to write a song about, but I actually knew them before they were famous. Famous. It's kind of different to see them as celebrities. Most people would expect McFLY to write those happy, poppy songs about a girl whom they possibly fell in love with.

Wrong.

I got a song written about me because I just _had_ to break up with Dougie Poynter. Yeah, yeah, go ahead and tell me I'm stupid, because millions and billions of fans have told me that before. They sit behind their laptops, busying themselves for three hours bashing me. But they haven't dated him, they don't know what it's like. I knew that I had to break up with him when he ditched our anniversary to go practice with the band. I'm not stupid, I like the guys, they have talent. But seriously. OUR ANNIVERSARY. Don't get me wrong, he was a great boyfriend. One of the best. But his band saw more of him than I did. So I did it. I broke up with him.

The look on his face pretty much ripped me to pieces. It kind of had that holy-shit-i-can't-believe-you-just-broke-up-with-me-right-before-our-gig-the-next-night-with-a-potential-A&R-guy-from-a-record-company-going-to-be-there vibe. Dougie was clutching his bass, with that look still spread across his face. "We can still be friends, right...? Would that be okay?"

I gulped hard, "Sure, friends. That's awesome." Friends was perfect. Friends sometimes avoided each other. "That'd be good." He nodded, that dazed look still on his face. I left Awkward City after that, I couldn't bear listening to anymore empty sentences.

That night, my best friend Elizabeth and I decided to go to McFLY's show, them playing in a local venue called The Studio. I don't even know why I even bothered going, it was just going to be even more awkward than our awkward breakup in Awkward City, population: 2. But Elizabeth pretty much dragged me out to her boyfriend Jack's car, tackling me into the backseat. There wasn't any way I was going to stay home, she told me, because she wanted details on how I broke up with him. So I told her, with Jack listening, obviously. And Jack just winced, muttering words like, "You said that? _Man." _Elizabeth and I glared at him before he shut up and continued driving. Elizabeth, on the other hand was more sympathetic to my situation. "Whatever," she said. "Let's just go to the show and get this over with."

*** * ***

I stood in The Studio moments later, when Elizabeth left my side for a moment to get a Coke at the bar, Jack going with her. It seemed like Dougie had told no one of our breakup, which was perfectly fine with me, truth be told. A few minutes later, Elizabeth came back, looking kind of pissed, with Jack standing amused by her side. "What happened?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, you know, some sophomore tried using a nickname on her," Jack replied, still amused. I laughed, watching as Elizabeth's face was almost as flushed as her cherry red dyed hair. When it comes to addressing Elizabeth, there are only two options: call her Elizabeth, or die. No using Lizzy, Liz, Lizz, Libby, Effy, Beth, Elizz, or anything other than Elizabeth. "Like the queen!" she'd say. "Did they call the queen Lizzy? FUCK. NO."

Elizabeth sighed, sipping her Coke out of a straw. "So did he give you some lame shit like, 'ohmygooodddd bristol! i thought we'd be togethaaa forevaaaa!'"

I grinned slightly at her attempt of a girly voice and rolled my eyes. "Ugh, spare me. His face said all that."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in disgust, "Ergh, are you sure he didn't try getting down on his knees and begging you to stay with him?" I shrugged slightly. I looked around at my surroundings and was surprised to see the house packed with people. Our entire school was probably there. Hopefully, they'd finish the set quickly so I could go home and curl up with some _Nancy Drew _novels and ice cream. "You think they're gonna get signed tonight?" she half-heartedly asked as Jack looped an arm around her waist.

I stared at her slightly, wondering why she would ask such a thing. I admired the band's hard work, I really did, they mailed demos to all the record labels, but honestly? Do record labels really reply to you and come rolling up to your front door in their Mercedes begging you to play one more song for them? If you're as slow as Amelia Avalon (who had this huge crush on Dougie for like four years? Yeah, he doesn't take hints very well, thank goodness.), the answer is A. no fucking way.

I sighed, finding myself actually thinking about Dougie. He was probably messing around with the guys, waiting for the cue to go onstage and knock 'em dead like Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots. That, or he was still moping. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, breaking my thoughts, and Elizabeth shoved me towards the amps so we didn't have to strain to hear the music. I saw the record label A & R guy behind the stage and nudged Elizabeth, but she was too busy whistling as the guys came onstage. I'll admit, when I saw Dougie come onstage with his bass slinged to his side, my heart did thirty-two nosedives. "Hello," he said in that tiny voice of his. "We're McFLY, but we don't own any time machines." Har har har, Dougie. Never heard that one before. And then they started playing. I pretty much ignored the music for the next hour, but I'm pretty sure that our entire high school wasn't. Everyone pretty much knew their songs. Once they were done with the usual songs, Dougie's voice floated through the amps again. "Hi," he said. Some girls went mental. Freakin' teenies. "Usually, we'd say we're gonna say that this is our last song, and play it, and then walk off and come back and play two more songs, but we're just gonna skip that part tonight and just get to the music." Shut up, Dougie, you freaking blink-182 stalker. Just play the blink cover song already so I can go home.

"Tonight, we're actually going to do something different." Applause and cheers. "Just so you all know, Bristol broke up with me." Everyone turned to look at me, and I suddenly wished I had mastered that Death Glare that Elizabeth was trying to teach me. "I wrote a song about it, it's called 'Silence is a Scary Sound.' My breathing frew heavier as the guitar riff started. It was like nothing I had ever heard from them before. It was _good. Really good. _And then he started to sing.

"I look into the sky, all I have to ask why, she'd go and _leeeeeeaaaaave_ _meeeeeeee_! Oh why, do feelings have to die? Is it all just a sign?  
Of what is _meeeeeaaaaant to beeeeee!"_

Holy mother of my dead goldfish.

"Well I'm just too excited! The end of this can be sighted! She's over due for a break out! I better go she blows my brains out! _Silence is a scary sound! _Funny feeling happened today! Somewhere buried in the past! Didn't mean much, that much anyway! I know that love will never last_!" _

Oh my goodness.

"I'm torn up inside! There's a hole in my mind! When you're not_neeeeeext to meeeee! _So I! hope you choke and die! On every single lie and this is what you've _doneeeee to meeeee!"_

Oh, fuck no.

I looked around the venue and even the A & R guy was bopping his head around. I just stood there, frozen to the ground, until the song was over and everyone was falling over themselves about how brilliant the song was. Everywhere I stepped as I walked into the parking lot with Elizabeth and Jack, I could hear people saying, "Great song, Bristol!" Okay, I didn't write it, kids. "Bristol! Why do feelings have to die?" I flipped Zack off.

Our entire school had heard the song. I was in for a real treat on Monday morning. I just dived into the car as fast as I could and hoped that everything would be forgotten by tomorrow. Little did I know, that this was just the beginning.


End file.
